Just You and Me
by begreen09
Summary: Summaries just arent my forte. Please read. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.
1. Chapter 1

Sam rolled over in bed and opened her eyes. At the sight of Jake Ely, she sat up quickly, realizing that they had fallen asleep. "Omigod!" She whispered, gathering the sheets around her. "Jake!" She whispered loudly again, throwing a pillow at him.

"Hmm?" Jake mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he opened his eys to see Sam next to him he pushed the covers off of him and searched for his boxer shorts, "Oh no." He looked at his alarm clock, 5:00 am. His dad would be up by now and his brothers were supposed to be up by 5:30. He stumbled around his room, trying to find the clothing they had "disregarded" the night before. After 15 minutes, Sam had come up short and was now wearing one of Jake's flannel shirts and a pair of his track shorts.

"'We won't fall asleep'" She mimicked what he had said the night before.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck, "I know and Im sorry. Are you made?" he asked with a smirk.

Sam walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest, "Im furious." She kissed him quickly before turning to the door.

Jake followed closely behind her, taking the lead at some point. They had walked down the hallway and descended the stairs without being noticed. They both held their breath as they passed the kitchen where Maxine was making breakfast. Jake motioned for Sam to go while his mom had her head in the fridge. As soon as Sam had closed the front door behind her, Maxine stood upright, "Jake? Is that you?" She asked, coming around corner into the hallway.

"Yeah mom. I was just looking for dad." Jake lied.

"Oh, he and Wyatt went up to Willow Springs early this morning to help Bryanna with something. He told me to tell you to feed the horses, he didn't have time this morning."

Jake smiled, they had gotten away with it, "Okay mom." He grabbed his boots and was about to head out the door when his mother's voice stopped him.

"He also said to make sure you feed Ace as well." Jake gulped before he turned and faced his mother. Her mouth was set in hard line, "We'll talk about this when you're father gets home."

Jake nodded grimly before turning and shutting the door behind him. He made his way out to the barn. "Sam?" he called out.

"Yeah?" She called, just finishing with tacking up Ace. She ground tied her mustang before wrapping her arms around one Jacob Ely. When he didn't return the gesture, she asked him what was wrong.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "They know."

Sam let her arms droop. "Shit. They know? That means dad and Bryanna know. You know what that means, don't you?" She teased half heartedly.

"Im so dead." He sighed.

"Yep." Sam nodded. After about 5 minutes of silence, Sam spoke, "I better head home and face the music." She gave him a quick kiss, which he deepened.

"Just in case your dad locks you away forever or decides to toss me in a ditch somewhere." he attempted.

Sam forced a smile, "Bye Jake."

"Bye Sam."

Just before she steered Ace in the direction of home, she looked down at her boyfriend, "No regrets." She simply stated.

"No regrets." He agreed.

He watched her lope towards home and looked back at his house and decided to take longer than usual doing his chores.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake trudged back up to the house and walked as quietly as he could to his room, hoping that none of his brothers had heard what had happened. Breathing a sigh of relief, he pushed open his door to find all four of his older brothers in his room, grinning.

"Oh, shit." Jake muttered, shutting the door behind him.

Quinn smirked and held up a piece of Sams clothing, "Who does this belong to?"

Jake sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Who do you think they belong to?"

It was Brian's turn to speak, "You and Sam? Dude, no way."

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Jake fired back.

"Bro, have you met Wyatt? I'm surprised he even let you date her." Nate said, still shocked about this whole situation.

Jakes stance changed slightly and his eyes seemed to darken, something that went unoticed by all but Kit, who sat in the corner of the room brooding.

"Wyatt doesn't know." Kit stated bluntly and if to prove his point he spoke again, "What kind of a boss would keep you around if he knew you were doing his daughter instead of his work."

Jake balled his fists until his knuckles were white, "Shut up, Kit." He swallowed hard before adding dryly, "He knows now."

Brian smiled, "Our baby brother is finally a man." That earned him a death glare from Jake.

"Exactly how long have you and Sammy been, uhh, plowing the back forty?" Quinn asked.

At Quinn's question every Ely brother, besides Jake, seemed to lean forward in anticipation.

Jake stayed silent.

"Oh come on, Bro." Nate grinned, "Don't make us guess."

Jake let out a defeated sigh, "Eight Months." As soon as he said this, there was a chorus of low whistles and "No ways."

Secretly, all four of Jake's brothers were impressed that Jake had been able to keep this under wraps for so long. They heard the rumble of their dads truck as Luke Ely pulled into the ranch yard. Nate, Quinn, Brian, and Kit got up and walked out of the room. They each gave him a sympathetic pat on the back before disappearing into their own rooms.

The last thing that Jake heard before being called down stairs was Kit saying, "If dad doesn't kill him, Wyatt will." and the rest of his brothers agreeing.

**/AN/ Thanks for the reviews! Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be in Sams POV. Should she encounter Bryanna and Gram or Jen? Let me know!**


End file.
